1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for presenting a question in an education system using a computer, wherein a question prepared beforehand is presented to a student so that the student can easily raise a question.
The present invention also relates to an apparatus for performing the method for presenting a most suitable question.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an education system using a computer. The education system is constituted by connecting a host computer at an education center and plurality of students"" terminals through a network such as Internet.
In this education system, educational-materials are transmitted by unit from the education center to the students"" terminals through the network. The students proceed to learn using the received educational-materials. In this education system, students transmit questions from their terminals to the education center when they have a question.
In the above-mentioned education system, a problem resides in that it is difficult for a student to properly inform an instructor what he/she wants to ask.
In group education where an instructor faces a plurality of students, the instructor can grasp an intention of a question through a conversation with a questioner, even if the content of the question is not clear. Thus, the student can obtain an answer as intended.
On the other hand, in the above education system using a computer, it is difficult for a student to ask a question while having a conversation with an instructor. Thus, it has been practiced that the education center prepares questions and answers thereto with regard to previously anticipated questions (FAQ: Frequently Asked Questions), and presents the FAQ questions.
When a student asks a question, the student searches a large number of FAQ questions prepared by the education center to obtain a question which matches his/her question. Then, the student transmits the question to the education center. In response, the answer to the question is automatically retrieved in the education center and is transmitted to the terminal of the student. Accordingly, the questioner can properly inform the education center of the question and can obtain an answer as intended.
Generally, a search in FAQ questions is performed by using a keyword. However, it is difficult for a student who is in the process of acquiring knowledge, by taking lessons, to select a proper keyword. Thus, there is a problem that the student obtains only meaningless information through the search and has difficulty in selecting a question as intended because the student cannot select a proper keyword.
The object of the present invention is to present a question that is most suitable, for a user, using a method for presenting questions by a host computer which receives questions from users.
Also, the object of the present invention resides in providing an apparatus capable of presenting most suitable questions.
The present invention was invented to attain the above-mentioned objects. In the present invention, when a host computer for receiving questions from users receives question search request information from a student""s terminal, the host computer retrieves a question, which matches a keyword contained in the question search request information, from a question storing means for storing a plurality of questions. Then, the retrieved questions are sorted in accordance with the level of the student, which is specified by the question search request information. The sorted questions are transmitted to the student""s terminal.
According to the present invention, when searching for questions, a question appropriate to the user""s level is presented with higher priority. Thus, even a user having little knowledge can quickly find a question describing what he/she has intended. Then, the user can obtain an answer as intended, promptly and accurately.